The Rogue Huntress
Dream= |-| Overview= A huntress of Artemis has asked to leave the Hunt for a few weeks but never returned. Fearing that the huntress had gone rogue due to a demigod whom the huntress had been escorting, Artemis sends Kylie to search for the said huntress and bring her back. Kylie will bring 2 other half-bloods with her. They will travel first to Marlborough, where the nearest airport can be found. After arriving in the said place, they will be attacked by two hellhounds. After the hellhounds are defeated, the group hails a taxi cab and drives to Concord. Once they get close to Concord, however, the taxi is attacked by a flock of Stymphalian Birds and the group is forced to proceed on foot. When night falls and they have successfully reached Concord, they are attacked by a number empousai. Afterwards, they search for the huntress' location, finding her in the Sleepy Hollow Cemetery. There, they will confront both the huntress and the demigod with her. Once both are subdued, the huntress and the enemy demigod are taken back to Camp. |-| Questers= *Kylie Shay, Daughter of Apollo, Quest Leader (owned by Demi) *Casper Hughes, Son of Melinoe (owned by Hyu) *Danielle Cooper, Daughter of Hecate (Owned by Riri) NOTICE: Hyu and Demi have permission to rp Dani for the quest. Similarly, Hyu and Riri have permission to rp Kylie for the quest. |-| Locations & Monsters= *Camp Entrance *JFK Airport *Marlboro Airport, Marlborough - Two Hellhounds *Road to Concord - A flock of Stymphalian Birds *A Park in Concord - Four Empousai *Sleepy Hollow Cemetery - Enemy Demigod; child of Lelantos *Marlboro Airport (again) *Forest Near Camp *Camp |-| End game= *While traveling back at Camp, the enemy demigod manages to escape but the group does not attempt to give chase. *Before the questers arrive back at Camp, Artemis sends a message to the group, stating that the huntress will stay at Camp to ensure that neither the enemy demigod nor Hyperion (the huntress' father) will disturb her. |-| Prophecy= Three shall bear arms to the half-blood moving unseen, In the land of the dead, on the territory of the living. The Virgin's lamb shall beacon the father of the brightest skin; Light, ghost and sorcery shall extinguish this cause, too unforgiving. Quest Camp Entrance JFK Airport Malboro Airport Road to Concord A Park in Concord *Timeskip... After around 20-30 minutes they eventually reach the city of Concord. * * * * * *OOC: What time would it be when they arrived? I presume it's like sometime in the evening, cuz you know... things that happen in the cemetery are all at night >.< *ooc: Evening sounds sensible :/ * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''The driver nods and immediately puts the taxi into motion. '' * * * * * * *ooc: After Hyu posts, we can initiate the time skip. :) * *OOC: Finally! XD *''The drive to Concord was rather silent. A few light conversations were started here and there but quickly eased into silence after a while. It wasn't long until the group of three (four including the taxi driver) reached Concord.'' * * * * * * * * ooc: How about we start the next attack as soon as Ri posts? OOC: Sure thing :) The quest's been dragging on small talk >.< * * * *''As the three questers continue on in their conversation, they pass by a park where four, seemingly harmless teenage girls are.'' *ooc: wait, before anything else, who'll rp the 4 empousai? I honestly don't want to xD *ooc: i'd go for two empousai xP *ooc: Maia, why Hitler. xD Annd I'd try for the other two empousai. Hyu first though. * *''As soon as they pass by, the four harmless teenage girls suddenly freeze for a moment, then starts following them in an uncanny manner.'' * * * *''The girls start to pick up the pace in following them. * * * * *''The girls dodge the labrys, but one of them gets hit by Kylie's blade and crumbles to dust. The other three, empousas, drop their act and bare their fangs, lunging at them.'' * * *''The beam grazes one of the empousai, who lets out a sharp cry. It immediately makes its way towards Kylie for payback, its tail lashing violently.'' * * *''The fireballs managed to hit one of the remaining empousai square in the chest, causing it to screech and, later, turn into golden dust. The leg of the empousai which had been targeting Kylie got hit, causing it to crash to the ground while the empousai fighting Dani could do nothing but defend herself.'' * *''The empousa Casper and Dani fought crumpled to ash a moment after. While the other one fighting Kylie hissed and got up again, apparently not giving up. * *''The stubborn empousa crumbles to dust and everyone lives happily for now.'' * * * Category:Quests Category:Demi-hunter13